


My last Question

by New_Elysia



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: Funeral, Gen, I'm so sorry, Not really... But still..., Past Character Death, daisies, god why do i do this to my self?, i found a prompt, sadfic, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/New_Elysia
Summary: Otis asks one last question of his love before saying goodbye.





	

The church was lavishly decorated, arrangements and wreathes of flowers strewn about, leaving the room with a heavy floral scent. Otis approached the front of the room, his body quivering and his heart in his throat. The young vampire stopped at the long box, where the flowers where clustered the thickest. Briefly, the vampire looked at everything but the closed coffin. Photos of a happy life, of what should still be a smiling family. The arrangements around the room, even the people who stood in mourning. And daisies, they’d always been Nelly’s favorite, Otis briefly noticed the small bouquet of daisies Vlad had brought with him. The poor boy hadn’t been able to avoided crushing the delicate steams in his grief. Though the flowers still looked beautiful, broken but beautiful, just like Nelly. Tears fell down the vampire’s cheeks, Otis didn’t bother whipping them away, they’d just be replaced with more. With trembling hands, the vampire reached into his coat pocket and withdrew a gold ring with a simple clear diamond set in the metal. It was to be Nelly’s wedding band. Otis placed his hand on the coffin, when he spoke, his voice was nothing more than a hushed whisper. “Oh Nelly” he began “what am I supposed to do with this now?”


End file.
